Aimer est un lourd fardeau
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Le jour se lève, une impératrice en proie à un débat intérieur pense à lui avec un mélange de bonheur et de douleur. J'espère que cela vous plaira !


Cet OS est né d'une haine viscérale envers des gens fan de LuNa qui pensent que, en tant que fan de LuNa, ils doivent haïr Boa Hancock.

BIIIIIIP. S'il faut la haïr, faut le faire pour de bonnes raisons. Je suis une fan incontestable du LuNa mais je pense que le pairing LuBoa s'il est bien écrit peut être très intéressant. Bien sûr, si on pense au couple classique « je t'aime moi aussi » y a pas mal de couples à jeter ! C'est trop simpliste comme manière de penser. Plus en détail à la fin de ce OS pour le moment je vous laisse lire et (peut-être) apprécier. Il est court mais j'espère surtout qu'il est efficace.

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment, jamais j'aurais pu avoir une idée aussi géniale... Merci Oda-sama !

\*/

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux avec un soupir empreint de fatigue. Un rayon de soleil s'était infiltré dans sa chambre malgré les rideaux rouge et or. Elle fronça les sourcils en baissant le regard. Elle avait la tenace impression qu'une mare de sang était apparut dans sa chambre. Elle se demanda une énième fois pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait laissé ces rideaux là puis se redressa, le cœur battant la chamade.

Luffy…

Ce rouge n'était pas seulement le rouge carmin du sang qui avait autrefois coulé maintes et maintes fois tout autour d'elle. C'était aussi la couleur de la veste de son bien-aimé.

Elle l'avait laissé partir sur l'île de Sabaody sans regret, ou très peu. Il devait continuer de tracer son propre chemin, celui elle n'apparaîtrait plus avant un bon moment.

Il lui avait promis qu'ils se reverraient. Cette promesse la satisfaisait.

C'était cela, aimer. Accepter l'autre tel qu'il était. Le laisser s'épanouir dans la voie qu'il avait choisit.

― Salomé ? Appela doucement l'Impératrice alors que son regard examinait l'obscurité avec une certaine appréhension.

Un froissement. Un doux sifflement. Une peau froide se frottant à sa joue et à la chute de ses reins. Son affectueux serpent était toujours à ses côtés. Boa Hancock ne se sentait bien qu'en présence de ses sœurs et de Salomé.

L'Impératrice serpent se leva, ayant lutté contre l'envie de rester blottie sous les couvertures avec Salomé, et tira les rideaux. Ses yeux aussi bleus que la mer tombèrent machinalement sur l'horizon où s'étendait une immense étendue d'eau.

Qu'y pouvait-elle si l'homme qui avait volé honteusement son cœur aimait, lui, mener une vie tumultueuse ? Peut-être valait-il mieux ça que de stagner dans une existence morne et triste. Il vivait sa vie pleinement mais elle, par peur du monde extérieur qui lui avait dévoilé toute sa cruauté sans détour, préférait se cloître dans un somptueux palais au beau milieu d'un pays où on l'admirait pour ses prétendues exploits.

C'était au-dessus de ses forces, elle ne pouvait pas partir pour ne plus revenir. Même pour l'homme qu'elle aimait. Le savoir avec d'autres femmes ne la faisait pas vraiment sauter de joie mais peu importait son avis. Enchaîner sa vie à la sienne et le priver de tout ce qui faisait son être lui paraissait égoïste et inhumain. Aussi inhumain que le traitement qu'on lui avait infligé lorsqu'elle était plus petite et elle se sentait défaillir en y repensant.

Cette marque qui brûlait sa peau jour et nuit avait cessé de la tourmenté dès que Luffy s'était tourné vers elle. Cette souffrance avait disparu à peine s'était-il adressé à elle. Son unique crainte avait été qu'il découvre qui elle était en voyant cette infâme souillure mais il l'avait traité avec respect et avec une compassion qui l'avait touché. Elle qui connaissait la cruauté des hommes, elle avait été surprise par son changement d'attitude.

L'impératrice ferma les yeux et prit une profonde respiration. Cet amour était probablement impossible, au vue des voies où ils s'étaient engagé tout les deux.

Car l'amour, c'est aussi ça. Accepter que l'autre trouve le bonheur ailleurs plutôt qu'à travers la personne qui l'aimait. Son cœur saignait abondamment mais elle avait apprit depuis très longtemps à le sanglé pour le faire taire.

Une seule question l'angoissait, jour après jour, et qui lui faisait haïr la pénombre.

Son cœur tiendrait-il le temps qu'il faudra ?

La porte s'ouvrit, ses sœurs la prévenant qu'il fallait qu'elle se prépare. Elle les avait distraitement entendu et s'était détournée de la fenêtre après un dernier regard. Luffy était là quelque part, sur cette immensité marine.

Elle eut un sourire en pensant au bonheur qu'il devait éprouver en étant avec ses compagnons. Aimer était douloureux mais c'était un moindre prix à payer comparé à ce qu'elle avait vécu. Dans ce monde, tout avait un prix et elle était heureuse de connaitre enfin le bonheur que procure l'amour. A ses yeux, cela ne valait la peine.

Elle se trouvait chanceuse d'aimer un homme tel que Luffy et l'infime espoir de son retour lui suffisait à la faire vivre sans rien regretter.

\*/

Je ne suis pas naïve au point de pensé que cet OS fera changer les mentalités des gens. Sachez juste que c'est ma façon de protester. C'est défoulatoire mais pas autant qu'une bonne mitraillette, je vous l'accorde mais c'est pas ma faute si on a pas le droit de tuer !

**Explication plus approfondie sur la naissance de cet OS** : J'ai fais quelques recherches sur Boa Hancock (oui, j'aime récolter quelques informations en plus, quelques avis objectifs bien pensé) et je suis tombé sur un lien vers « groupe Anti-Boa ». Me disant que cela pourrait être intéressant, j'ai été voir (j'ai gardé une certaine naïveté sur ce coup).

Sur quoi je suis tombé ? Sur un défouloir de groupies stupides de LuNa qui démontaient Boa Hancock pour des raisons complètements déraisonnable. La plupart n'était même pas des gamines…

J'ai donc levé ma banderole [je l'ai emprunté à Rubis-san pardon!] pour défendre notre pauvre punching-ball de ces enragées… Tu m'étonnes qu'il y ait plus beaucoup de fans de LuNa ! Si c'est pour que ce ne soit que des frustrées… Je préfère encore me gaver de SanZo. Là au moins je serais sûre d'être un peu moins déçue.

Donc voilà ! Tout ça pour dire que je reste fan du LuNa bien que je ne sois pas assez douée pour en écrire de bons. Je pense simplement que les couples, aussi farfelu soit-il (sauf le SanLu, le ZoLu et les couples qui peuvent inclure Chopper navré) tant que c'est bien écrit, je trouve ça intéressant.

**Édit**: Petite rectification, le SanLu je l'apprécie de plus en plus et le ZoLu... Pourvu que l'histoire soit bonne et je prendrais plaisir à la lire.


End file.
